Modern oil field operators demand access to a great quantity of information regarding the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information typically includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by the borehole and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which commonly is referred to as “logging,” can be performed by several methods including wireline logging, “logging while drilling” (LWD), and tubing-conveyed logging.
In wireline logging, a probe or “sonde” is lowered into the borehole after some or all of the well has been drilled. The sonde hangs at the end of a long cable or “wireline” that provides mechanical support to the sonde and also provides an electrical connection between the sonde and electrical equipment located at the surface of the well. In accordance with existing logging techniques, various parameters of the earth's formations are measured and correlated with the position of the sonde in the borehole as the sonde is pulled uphole.
In LWD, the drilling assembly includes sensing instruments that measure various parameters as the formation is being penetrated, thereby enabling measurements of the formation while it is less affected by fluid invasion. While LWD measurements are desirable, drilling operations create an environment that is generally hostile to electronic instrumentation, telemetry, and sensor operations.
Tubing-conveyed logging, like wireline logging, is performed in an existing borehole. Unlike wireline logging, tubing-conveyed logging enables a logging tool to travel where a wireline-suspended tool cannot, e.g., in a horizontal or ascending borehole. Tubing-conveyed logging tools typically suffer from restricted communications bandwidths, meaning that acquired data is generally stored in memory and downloaded from the tool when the tool returns to the surface.
In these and other logging environments, measured parameters are usually recorded and displayed in the form of a log, i.e., a two-dimensional graph showing the measured parameter as a function of tool position or depth. In addition to making parameter measurements as a function of depth, some logging tools also provide parameter measurements as a function of azimuth. Such tool measurements have often been displayed as two-dimensional images of the borehole wall, with one dimension representing tool position or depth, the other dimension representing azimuthal orientation, and the pixel intensity or color representing the parameter value.
Once a borehole has been drilled, operators often wish to perform downhole formation testing before finalizing a completion and production strategy. Fluid sampling tools enable operators to draw fluid samples directly from the borehole wall and measure contamination levels, compositions, and phases, usually based on the properties (e.g., optical properties, electrical properties, density, NMR, and PVT properties) of the materials drawn into the sample chamber.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the plain-language scope of the claims.